


Don't Come Home

by saruma_aki



Series: Hold My Hand [1]
Category: The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:43:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saruma_aki/pseuds/saruma_aki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an accident. He hadn't meant to. It was an accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, y'all!
> 
> Here's a new coldflash fic that I've had sitting around for a while and decided to finally post. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> P.S.
> 
> This work is unbeta'd. Sorry.

It was like time slowed down, like it all came to a stop and all he could do was stare at the side where his face had snapped from the force of the hit, mind blank yet working into overdrive, panic slowly starting to set into his bones.

“Oh my god,” he heard the soft whisper, distant to his ears and he instinctively tensed, throat closing up, chest tightening. His breath was controlled into coming out in short exhales and inhales to the point where you couldn’t see his chest move. “I didn’t mean to, I swear I didn’t—”

He couldn’t form the words he needed to, lips parted just slightly to let words out but failing. He was panicking, could feel it crawling under his skin, his heart seizing as he fought to keep some semblance of control over his body.

It was the phone ringing that snapped him out of his stupor and he finally blinked, eyes clearing from their haze to gaze down at the phone clutched in his hand, the small vibrations somehow soothing as they slithered up his arm.

He let it ring.

“I’m so sorry. I wasn’t thinking; I was just so mad and I forgot and it was an accident, I swear—oh my god, please say something.”

“Stop,” were the words he uttered, eyes slowly shifting to meet green, feeling himself get lost in them, but the fear was bright in his heart like a white hot flame. “Out,” he muttered, his fingers twitching tighter against the device in his grasp, the vibrations having stopped now.

“Please—it was an accident; I didn’t mean to, honestly.”

“I know.”

Those green eyes blinked, wide and confused as they stared at him, panic clear on his face and bright—his hands were fluttering nervously about him, vibrating.

“Then, why?”

He didn’t speak, just slowly set the phone down, let the trembling in his hand show, the complete lack of balance he now felt himself experiencing—he let it show, tearing down his walls for someone who he genuinely knew hadn’t wanted to hurt him.

He could feel the eyes boring into the sight of the shake, the tremor in his hands, drilling in and when he glanced at the face, it was to see horror etched on it and a panic that mirrored his own, if to a lesser extent.

“Okay,” the male breathed, voice slightly hysteric and he smartly tucked his hands in his pockets instead of raising them in surrender, taking a step back and it was almost amusing how seeing him do that hurt somehow even though he wanted to get away from the man as well. “Will you,” he broke off, looking down at the floor, looking all too much like a wounded puppy even though he wasn’t the one that got hit.

“I’ll call you,” he whispered and the male nodded before turning and leaving in a gust of wind, leaving him reeling in response to it, his hands shaking even harder and he stumbled to the door leading to their room and barely managing to set the phone safely on the bedside table before he was falling forward to land on the firm mattress.

His body shook harder as he curled in on himself, tugging the pillow next to his close and burying his face in it, taking in deep inhales of a smell that was so familiar and so soothing as he fought to keep the tears at bay, to calm himself down before it all got too much and he broke.

It felt the same as when it had happened with her, a few years back, when their tempers were high and she lashed out on instinct and hit him square in the chest. The silence that followed before she whispered out an apology before turning and leaving, leaving him to wallow in his distress, giving him what he needed—time to rebuild himself.

It was three days later that he managed to pick up the phone, his head pounding with a headache, his eyes burning and red rimmed, puffy and swollen from the tears shed. The male on the other line answered after the first ring, voice eager and worried as he spoke into the receiver.

“Len, are you okay? Please, I’m so sorry.”

“Come home, Barry,” he whispered, voice cracked and rough from disuse, his eyelids heavy, body craving the sleep it had been denied and exhausted emotionally. He didn’t wait for a confirmation, merely hung up, placing the phone back on the bedside table with a shaky hand before rolling onto his back to look at the ceiling.

He heard the sudden slam of the front door, the muffled curse at the noise before there were slow, hesitant steps coming towards their bedroom and when the door opened, he merely rolled over to gaze at the one person he missed so dearly.

“Len,” the voice broke and Leonard opened his arms and Barry was there, lifting him up and holding him tight, lips pressed firm to his temple. “I’m so sorry, really sorry. I won’t ever do that again—it was accident. Please forgive me,” the male sobbed out and Leonard simply stroked his hands up and down the male’s back, turning his head so that they faced each other and their lips met in slow kiss.

He hummed low in his chest, rubbing Barry’s back with broad strokes until the male was laying them down, pressing Len down into the sheets gently as their lips massaged each other’s slowly, hands slowly divesting each other of clothing until it was bare skin pressed up against bare skin.

They didn’t do more than kiss, merely holding each other and enjoying the warmth as Barry kissed apologies into is skin, whispered them into his ear, let them caress his body gently.

“I love you; I’m sorry…”

Len captured one of Barry’s hands in his own, letting their fingers intertwine as he pressed a small kiss to Barry’s lips before curling close, tucking his head under the male’s chin, right in the curve of his shoulder, and letting Barry hold him close protectively.

“Don’t come home…” he whispered hoarsely, blinking stinging eyes to look up at Barry, blue depths soaking in his lover. “If you’re angry, don’t come home. That’s all.”

Barry nodded, pulling him closer even as Len continued to babble because he was emotionally drained and he was finally in the warm embrace he loved so much and he was tired, not having slept in days and that was what happened when he was tired. “I get if you had a bad day, but I don’t want to be scared of you. I can’t—I just can’t,” he broke off into small sobs, silent as his body shook, tears that he didn’t know he had left in him squeezing out. “So, don’t come home…” He mumbled, voice breaking at the end as he curled in closer, felt Barry’s arms tighten slightly around him, the hand he was holding squeezing his gently.

“Okay—I can do that.” He pressed a kiss to their joined hands; let the silence settle over them for a few minutes before speaking up once more. “I love you, Len.”

“Love you, too,” was the muffled response, Leonard’s lips brushing his skin, already sinking into some much needed sleep as Barry chuckled softly, settling in and soon following his lover into slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Comments and kudos are very much loved!
> 
> Feel free to find me on instagram (@saruma_aki); it's mainly fandom posts


End file.
